Fit to Be Tied
by Casy Dee
Summary: Connor had always been a little...repressed in bed. Abby had an idea to draw him out of his shell. Short fic. Lemony Connor/Abby and some scarves...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This one will be ****M-Rated next chapter****…and slight warning for the end of the chapter. I wouldn't call it M, but I would call it a ****definitive ****R. It is very discriptive although there is no actual *action*Body parts are named. Be warned.**

**One of my reviewers gave me this little plot bunny (although it was intended for Hatter) and although she shall remain nameless so she doesn't die of embarrassment, I still thank her for it. Hope you enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

Fit to Be Tied

Connor was a remarkable lover. She never would have imagined he would be, but he was. He was attentive and thorough; and always ensured that Abby was satisfied. Connor was remarkably skilled with his hands, and with his soft lips and tongue. Really, she should be satisfied with what she had. Some people were never so lucky. Connor had given her more satisfaction than all of her previous lovers combined. She should be able to let it go at that… but Abby had to pick. As much as she loved what Connor could do for her and _to_ her…she wished he was a little more… vocal, less restrained.

It had been a trial to get him to the point where he would position her where he wanted her, or move her head lower if he wanted her to suck him off. _That_ barrier had taken ages to break through, although he had accepted instruction as to what _she_ liked rapidly enough. She thought this little fantasy she was currently nursing might come from what she saw in him, rather than anything inside herself. She had certainly never had any particular interest in this sort of kink _before_ Connor. Maybe it was because she could _see_ it behind his eyes. She could see the hunger, shuttered back and pushed down… repressed. Connor was most definitely repressed.

As it turned out, he wasn't a virgin before her. He wasn't what she would call experienced by any stretch, but he had sex in Uni. It was pretty difficult to be a college student and _not_ have sex; you almost had to work to avoid it. Connor was tasty, even back when they had first met and he still radiated 'geek' he hadn't been hard on the eyes. With a smile like his, and his dark puppy eyes and dimple… it wouldn't even take much alcohol for a girl to get past his Star Wars talk and just shag him senseless.

Connor had admitted that it had never been very good before her. He had looked down as he said it, embarrassed and bold at the same time. And he had been eager to make it good for her, too. But… he always held back. She wasn't sure why; perhaps one of those 'not good' experiences just made him gun shy. She had told him she wanted him to let go and tell her what he wanted her to do for him; that she wanted him to stop biting back the cries and moans behind his lips. Except for that first time, he was almost silent… even as he came.

She worried about how to broach the subject, but knew he would agree to it. He always agreed for things like this. Still, she was nervous… but if it brought out the fire smoldering inside of Connor it would be worth it. If it broke down that repression and let him let go… She wanted to give him that. She hoped he wanted it too. He trusted her. He _would_ let her do this. She just wondered if he _should._ It might be better just to let him come out of his shell naturally. But it wasn't in Abby to be patient, not for this.

She ended up springing it on him. It wasn't fair, but she did it. She was kissing him and tracing her nails down his back, relishing the shivers her touch still caused. Even now, after months of sharing each other's bed she could still have him quaking within seconds. The first time between them, he had let go…she wanted it again. Needed it. She broke off their kiss and tangled her hand in his hair… brought his ear to her mouth.

She licked the outer shell slowly and then whispered, "Let me tie you down?"

He shuddered again and nodded, "Yes."

It was unfair to ask him while she was running her hands over his bare skin, when he was already so hard and needy he would have promised her the world. He was working to slow his shuddering breaths, and she saw something akin to fear in his eyes. He would never hurt her, and she knew it for a fact… but she had hurt him over and over again. It was no wonder he still feared what she would do to him. And she was going to deserve it.

Connor had an abundance of scarves, so it was an easy thing to find something to tie him with. She secured him spread eagled on the bed. His eyes had gone wide and scared, but he gave her a small smile to show he truly was on board for whatever it was that she had in mind for him. She kissed him long and slow, letting him relax and melt into it. She broke it off finally and knelt between his legs.

He stared up at her confusedly after she stayed in place for a long moment without moving. She took the time to look over the line of his body in admiration. She had always gone for large men, and she liked blue or green eyes… brown was common and boring. Tall, also… at least two meters. Connor was the opposite of her 'type,' but she had to admit that her type had changed.

The first indication was when she noticed herself admiring a man with the same body type as Connor's. Slight but strong and wiry. If he was larger, she would call it a swimmer's body. His shoulders were much broader than his narrow waist, and he had remarkably nice toned legs as well. He had put on muscle since she had first known him, and it suited him. He would never be bulky; instead he just got more defined and stronger. She wondered how she could have ever gone for anything else.

His expressive dark eyes were beautiful, and along with checking out smaller tightly toned men, she found herself drawn to brown eyes. She always compared them with Connor's. She had been embarrassed when at the pub with Sarah one time she had been talking about how hot one of the guys there was, and Sarah commented he could have almost been Connor, if he had a nicer face. It was then that it dawned on her. Connor had changed her 'type,' and her type was Connor.

It had scared her silly, and she had taken it out on Connor. She had pushed him away as hard as she was able to, using her brother's visit as an excuse to kick him out of the flat. It had taken being trapped back in time together for her to admit it, she loved him. She wanted him. And once she had, she wondered why she had fought it. Connor was still Connor, and sometimes he drove her mad… but he was her best friend, and she loved him.

Connor swallowed nervously; and she realized that she had let the moment go on too long.

"What are ya' doin'?" he asked, somewhat breathless.

She smiled at him and traced her hand down his chest, over his taut stomach to his navel. She followed the light trail of hair down lower, tracing over his thick cock. _That_ had been a pleasant surprise. Connor was just above average in length, but she when she gripped him in her hand, her fingers didn't meet. With girth like that, he didn't need much instruction to make it good for Abby. Besides, he had done quite well with his own natural aptitude… she had just helped him refine his technique.

His cock jerked in response as she ran her nails down the length. He closed his eyes as she stroked him lightly and clenched his jaw.

"Look at me," she commanded.

He did, and she watched as his eyes got more lust glazed with each stroke and squeeze. He tried to shut his eyes again as his breath quickened in his chest.

"No. Look at me," she ordered.

Her scrutiny made him uncomfortable, and it showed. Still, she would break down this barrier. She hoped she didn't have to break him to do it.

TBC

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sooo? Please tell me what you think? Reviews are love! This little fic wouldn't leave my brain so I finally just gave in.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing! Hope this lives up to your expectations!**

**

* * *

**

Part II

She let go of his cock and sat back to watch him again. Suspicion began to grow behind his eyes. She could tell that he was starting to suspect that there was something more than pleasure involved in this. There was, and it was time to make him understand it.

She feathered her fingertips over a nipple, watching it pebble under her touch. Drops of precum glistened on the head of his cock. He was ready.

"If you want me to touch you, you have to tell me. Don't look away from me, either," she said, her voice low and firm.

Confusion flitted across his features, "Abby?"

"Do you understand? I'll not touch you until you tell me to."

His mouth opened and closed, but he nodded. Not good enough.

"Say it," Abby demanded.

"I understand," he answered, his voice rough.

She wasn't sure he truly did… but he would.

He stared at her, uncertainty flitting over his features. He pulled lightly at one of his wrists, and she could see that he was regretting that he had agreed to this. He had probably expected her to dominate him in the traditional sense. It was a dirty trick to pull on trusting Connor.

She took some pity on him, figured she would give him some inspiration. Maybe she could short-circuit his brain enough to get him started. Abby traced a hand over her breast, pausing to tease her nipple into a hard peak. His eyes widened and the breath slammed out of his chest. He swallowed hard and licked his lips.

"You like that?" she asked.

He started to nod, but she gave him a warning glance. She pinched her nipple between her fingers and lifted an eyebrow.

"I like it," he whispered, his face suffused with color.

Abby grinned wickedly, "Then tell me to keep going."

She dropped her hand and sat back on her heels, waiting. Connor closed his eyes again and swallowed.

"I want…" he begun.

"Open those gorgeous eyes," she interrupted.

He did, but he looked almost as if he was in pain. Nervous and uncertain and scared... no… terrified.

She bent down to him and kissed him softly, pressing her breasts against his chest and sinking her hands into his hair. She broke away enough to look him in the eye. She searched his gaze; he was calmer now. Why was he afraid to tell her? What had he gone through to make him so afraid to say what he wanted? Some girls could be cruel, and Connor was sensitive to begin with. She had her suspicions.

"Do you think you can shock me, or disgust me? Do you think I would ever turn away from you? What do you want?" she asked gently.

She watched his face and knew it was true. She was sure she hadn't helped matters by giving him three years of rejection.

"Kiss me again?" he said, and although it held the phrasing of a command, he asked it of her.

She relented; this was progress. She kept her mouth soft on his, following his lead. She shivered as he deepened the kiss finally, his mouth moving more urgently on hers. He broke off, breathless. She waited. Patience was not one of Abby's strengths, but she sensed that this moment required it.

He shut his eyes again, as if gathering his courage. He opened them before she was able to demand it of him again. Good. He was learning. He stared straight into her eyes as he spoke this time.

"I want you to pinch your nipple as you play with mine," he said in a rush.

But he said it. He was flushed and embarrassed but she felt like she had secured a partial victory. She had never managed speech of any type from him before, save her name and a few murmurs under his breath she had never been able to catch. He had never asked her to do anything. At best, he would nod at her questions. She obliged him, her eyes locked on his. He watched her, his eyes half lidded but open, mindful of her warning.

"Tell me," she implored.

"I like to watch you touch yourself," he breathed.

Abby's breathing sped and her heart hammered harder in her chest. Arousal bloomed in her… she had done this for him, but _fuck_ if he sounded like that this she was going to get more than she had anticipated. She loved it, his voice rough with need, his Northern accent thickening as his defenses dropped down.

"Where?" she asked.

He looked down to her crotch; opened his mouth, closed it and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, frustration apparent on his face. He was starting to shut down on her again. She pulled her hand away from him and sat back on her heels again. She would wait. His eyes opened again, gleaming moist with unshed tears. Her heart clenched for him, but he had to overcome this. She was sure of it now.

"I can't. Please…" he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Why?" she asked, gently.

"I don't know. I just…I don't like…" his voice broke, a tear slipped from his eye.

This wasn't what she wanted, not like this. She had to find a way.

"You can. Do you trust me?" she asked.

She had hurt him so much, and for so long. She would deserve it if he said no, but she was done hurting him. She hoped he understood that.

He took a deep shuddering sigh and nodded, remembered his instructions and cleared his throat.

"Yes, Abby. I trust you," he replied, his voice stronger now.

"Then tell me where. You need not be ashamed of anything, Connor. Not with me," Abby beseeched.

He stared into her eyes; she could see him weighing the truth of it. Closed his eyes and swallowed. He nodded, finally.

"Rub your clit," he said, his voice hoarse but firmer now.

She liked this, she _really _did. A flood of moisture released at his words, and he was watching her like he had never seen anything more erotic, his pupils blown wide with desire. He watched her and she liked it.

"I like it when you tell me what you want; I like it when you watch," she admitted.

It was only fair that he know what he was doing to her. She was rewarded with a slightly incredulous half smile, but better yet was the flare of heat behind his eyes her admission caused. She saw it occur to him that perhaps that by him opening up to her it was turning her on, too. And he liked it.

"Keep going, slower," he said, more confident now.

She did, circling her fingertips slowly. He watched, lips parted and breathing harder. His cock twitched, betraying his deep arousal at her display. She smiled and dipped a finger inside. His jaw clenched and he bit back a groan.

"No. No holding back," she insisted.

His eyes flicked from her crotch to her face. He licked his lips and nodded.

"Do it again… put two fingers in," he ordered.

She complied, sliding her fingers in and out while she continued to circle her clit with her thumb.

"Fuck that is hot. Oh god, let me taste your fingers," Connor rasped.

_Really?_ Abby thought. Oh yes, she liked this. She placed her fingers on his lips; he sucked them into his mouth, his tongue swirling over her fingers. Her breath caught, she wanted that mouth on her body… but this wasn't about her, not this time.

She pressed her lips to his after she withdrew her fingers from his mouth. He kissed her hard and needy, dominant. He bit at her lip, pulling it between his teeth before letting her break away. She wanted to touch him, feel his muscles dance beneath his skin. They were her rules, she could break them. She ate at his neck, his jaw, bit at his earlobe.

"You like this?" she breathed into his ear.

"Yes. I love your mouth on my body, your hands on me," he answered.

She bit down the line of his neck, laved his chest with her tongue. He strained towards her, arched his back so she would move to his small flat nipple. She wasn't having it. He would have to ask. She teased, licking around the edges, biting his clavicle, his neck, down over his stomach to watch the muscles jump. She licked over the soft skin in the hollow of his hipbone, letting her hair brush over his cock.

He whimpered. She moved back up his body, blew over his nipple. He shuddered and strained against the ties.

"Tell me," she demanded.

"Lick it," he grated.

She flattened her tongue and licked. Connor shuddered again.

"Yes," he breathed.

She continued, long languorous licks interspaced with short flicks from the tip of her tongue. He strained under her touch. She bit gently; he gave a low moan. More… she wanted more.

"Harder," he said.

_Oh, yes._ This was what she wanted. She bit down harder and got a louder moan. She moved to give the other nipple the same attention and traced her hand down to brush over his cock. He cried out at the contact. She ran her nails down the length of him.

"Fuck yes. _Yes. _Stroke it," he growled.

_Yes, she liked this. _He cried out again as she stroked down his length, over the head and back down. He breath was coming faster now, curses spilt from his lips as his hips rolled. He was coming undone for her, still she wanted _more._ She knew how to get it.

"Do you want me to suck your cock?" she asked.

"Fuck, yes. Suck it," he gasped.

She was happy to comply. She gripped it tightly at the base, swirled her tongue over the head and down over him. She worked him slowly, driving him to a fevered pitch. He strained against the scarves holding him immobile as he cried out. He was far gone, his back arching and hips rolling but she moved achingly slow. She varied her rhythm and movements to build him up but not allow release.

He struggled against the scarves that held him and Abby paused to watch his muscles strain and flex. He locked gazes with her. She shivered at the raw hunger she saw there.

"Untie me _now_," he demanded, his voice thick with lust.

This was it; this was what she had been waiting for. She untied him quickly; he pulled her towards him and rolled her underneath him. She had thought he would slide inside of her immediately as much as she had tormented him, but he had other ideas. His hands moved possessively over her body as he ate at her neck and chest before taking her taut nipple into his mouth.

Abby could only hold on to him as he tasted and teased her with teeth lips and tongue. Gone was her gentle Connor, the one that followed her lead and did as she asked. This man _demanded_ that her body respond to him… and it did. She was dizzy, her breath coming in hard panting gasps. His fingers were teasing her clit, his breath hot in her ear, whispering for her to come for him, curses and growls and demands and Abby was undone.

She wanted him inside of her, needed it. She pulled his hips toward hers.

He laughed softly.

She closed her hand over his cock again and stroked him. Two could play. He cursed and bit his lip; she guided him into her. He moved inside of her a few slow strokes, before levering himself up so he was kneeling, legs spread apart; her legs rode over his hips. His hands gripped her hips like a vise; he pushed into her slowly and Abby gasped.

"Pinch your nipples for me," he breathed, no longer afraid to ask for what he wanted.

She did, staring at him as he watched himself sliding into her, watched her fondle herself. He reached down to stroke her clit in time with his thrusts and she swore she saw stars. His cock kept hitting her in just the right spot, and with his fingers flicking and circling on her clit and his eyes hot with lust she was helpless to do anything but ride the waves of pleasure. She shuddered as the orgasm took her suddenly, jerking her body. She cried out his name as the world expanded and contracted and then dissolved in a flash of sensation and white light.

Connor's hands were back on her hips, and he was slamming into her now. Hard, fast and furious. He was crying out with each hard thrust and then he threw his head back and seized, a hoarse cry torn from him. He collapsed over top of her, nuzzled her neck, kissed her throat.

She wrapped her arms around him, wound her fingers into his hair, damp from sweat.

"Thank-you," he whispered into her ear.

Abby laughed softly, "I should be thanking you."

END

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well I hope that this little fic delivered for you. Would you believe I am really nervous about it?

**It was Abby that let him let go, in the end... seeing her get aroused by his words and his desires... you go, girl. In my mind he'd had some bad experiences with some mean girls of the 'shut-up and please me' type. Poor Connor. Let's comfort him.**

**Am going to have to fit this into my Hatter/Alice fic somehow (the whole 'tell me what you want' part. It would be so different from him. Yummy)**

**Now maybe I can get back to my angst-fest. Please do review if you liked it (or if you didn't). Smut deserves love too. (and hey, anon reviews are accepted here :) )**


End file.
